


Chandere-Chan [EN]

by ToxicManngo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Maids, Near Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Suggestive Themes, Wealth, Yandere, reversed pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicManngo/pseuds/ToxicManngo
Summary: The story takes place in the Unova region. The main protagonist, Daniel Hunter, is the son of a wealthy businessman and lives a life that any ordinary mortal could only dream of. In Unova, it is a tradition to go on a Pokemon journey after hitting the fifteenth year of life in order to partake in various gym challenges and tournaments and possibly competing for the title of the Unova champion, which takes place regularly once a year. Despite having exactly the same opportunity as everyone else at his age, Dan´s developed a distrust towards his abilities of raising Pokemon due to one bad traumatic experience from his childhood. But what happens when a clingy sentient candle enters his life, and completely changes his plans for the future?
Relationships: Hitomoshi | Litwick/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A spoiled brat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chandere-Chan [CZ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352948) by [ToxicManngo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicManngo/pseuds/ToxicManngo). 



> Before you start reading, please keep in mind, this is my first english written story. I´m not an english native so forgive me if my english is a bit choppy at times. A czech language version of this story exists and if there´s any possibility you are a czech speaking person, this information is sure very pleasing to you! XD

"Mr. Hunter! Mr. Hunter!" a voice echoed down the hall. The voice belonged to a young maid, Doris, who wasn't much older than me. At this point, I didn't need to know any more to guess what she was going to say, so I automatically replied: "No coffee, Doris." But Doris was already standing at the door, knocking. Bored, I rolled my eyes, "Come in."

Doris suddenly broke through the door like an avalanche, then as always began to apologize for her manners. "Forgive me, Mr. Hunter! I'm so upset about all this happening!"

"Dan," I answered. Doris looked at me as if I've fallen off Mars. I repeated myself: "Call me Dan, not Mr. Hunter, it makes me feel awkward."

"Oh... It's not my fault, I´m only following your father's order, I'm sorry," she said.

"I put his orders you know where... What made you so upset?"

The maid took a deep breath and announced with enthusiasm, "I hear the professor who's researching Pokemon is supposed to come to us! Your father wants you to go on your quest and-..." I interrupted her: "There's no way... I thought I made it clear to him." At that moment I didn't know what to think of this shitty move from the father´s side, I just felt so upset and back-stabbed. Doris put her hand on my shoulder as a sign of sympathy, though I´m pretty sure she was never in the same situation as me.

"I'm sorry, but I´ve never really understood why you´d never wanted to go on a pokémon journey... Everyone thinks it's just because you're too spoiled."  
I clenched my fists and turned to her furiously. "That's so typical of him! And the memory loss, too!" Doris instinctively backed away a bit, but continued to try to keep her calm mind. "Honestly, I´ve never fully believed it, but I wonder what´s actually behind that decision of yours."

I sighed deeply and hesitated for few minutes. When the maid didn't get her answer, she said: "So I'm guessing there´s deeper meaning to it than your father thinks it is.

I nodded slightly and quietly uttered: "Lillie."

"Lillie?"

"Lillie was my Lillipup, I got as a gift for my sixth birthday," I explained and continued, "Out of all the creatures out there, she was my most beloved one. She loved knitted balls and enjoyed chasing the Purrloins around." I smiled a little over the memories. Lillie was never reprimined for her behavior, ass Purrloins generally had a very bad reputation in our society. Kleptomanian cats - this is how we´ve always called them.

"Wow! I´ve never known you´ve ever owned a Pokémon, how come you´ve never mentioned it? What happened to her?"

"When we were the first-graders, we used to play by pretending to be trainers. Anyone who had a pokémon at such young age was interrested in battling the others. I was no exception. Lillie didn't have much luck in one of the fights, and fainted. I as a dumb little boy, didn't know what to do, and by the time I managed to get help, it was too late... Now her soul rests in piece in the Celestial tower, among the other pokémon whose time has come." I paused.

"The Celestial tower. You mean that one tall tower with the bell said to grand wishes?"  
"Yes! Exactly that tower!" I took my backpack and put some candles in it. "Wait. Do you really want to go there right now?" she said, puzzled.  
"I haven't been there in years," he said. I just want Lillie to know that I still carry her deep in my heart!" I didn´t wait for her answer and went out on my own.


	2. Taking the celestial stairs

My decision of visiting the Celestial tower was definitely made at last-minute. Either it was out of sympathy for my passed-away Pokemon, or I was being drawn in by something else. Strangely, I haven´t thought of the tower for years until now. Thinking of it now, the building´s whole existence was completely wiped out of my memory. Was it because I was trying to suppress my dark childhood memories? Maybe. Our villa was located near Driftveil City in close to the Chargestone Cave´s entrance. If I come to think of it, I'm quite glad we aren´t living in the very centre of the town, especially after it has become a popular hotel resort. 

As always, the first thing I had to do was thoroughly spraying myself with a repel, since being chased by the nosy deers, also known as Deerlings, and erratic Tranquills, those overgrown wild pigeons, was the last thing I´d want at the moment. In about ten minutes, I safely reached the entrance to the cave. Honestly, passing through this cave has always always been my nightmare. Others might think that a cave with sparkling stones must be a lot more interesting than just any other dark cave full of Zubats or Woobats. Good old bats. They might be as annoying as possible, but otherwise they´re rather harmless. Well, Zubats can bite you at best, but as an arachnophobic, I stand by an opinion that the giantic electric tarantulas are million times worse. Not to mention those rare eel lamprey things that once almost bit off my arm.

And with such worries, I walked through the whole cave, not mentioning how many times I´ve picked a wrong turn and ended up back there, where I began. And so the more pleased I was when I finally saw the light at the end of the rocky corridor. Mistralton has never attracted me much as a town to visit. The only thing Mistralton was so famous for was it´s airport and greenhouses. I continued in a straight line through the town, and just after taking the first right turn the patches of tall grass have greeted me with eager rustling sounds. The grass in here was way taller than anywhere else in the Unova region. Although, I would´ve never voluntarily entered it after discovering what actually lived in it. That´s why I was so extremely glad that it was possible to get around it and walk safely along it to the next area. Fortunately, this was my final destination. 

A large spiral structure was reaching high up into the sky, it might´ve been done even purposely, considering the function it was built for. The Celestial tower had only one very important function. It allowed hundreds of deceased Pokemon rest and live in their peaceful afterlife, including Lillie the Lillipup. There's always been a unique, slightly chilling atmosphere inside. The place was quiet, the mere rustle of wind was hearable along with footsteps of human visitors and sounds of Pokemon, who for some reason considered this place a home. 

I started walking up the spiral staircase. Lillie's tombstone was located somewhere on the third floor. On my way I´ve taken a notice of several white smudges with a corner of my eye, most likely some kind of small Pokemon, I didn´t want to make an eye contact with. But as it turned out later, ignoring some individuals didn't work, so I chose to pick up the pace, taking the stairs by two. 

When I finally found a tombstone with my former pet's name on it, I knelt down and placed a backpack next to me, from which I pulled out two small candles, and then I tried to find a lighter. Before I realized I'd left it at home, those little Pokemon from the lower floor have caught up with me. "Damn it..." I cursed quietly, but this only started off a chain of curious responses from the little creatures. I looked upwards and flopped down on my ass with a sudden shock from what I saw. A small, sentient candle-like creature sat right on top of Lillie´s tombstone. It´s flame burned in bright violet color, which during the daytime slightly illuminated only it´s closest surroundings. It looked at me with a round yellow eye, while the other was covered with a layer of what seemed to be a wax giving off an illusion of hair. A bit lower under the eyes a mouth was located, which was noticeably curved into a small smile. It had small limbs resembling two simple fingerless nubs by the sides of it´s body. Honestly, it looked pretty damn cute, and I was quite embarrassed that I was scared of it just a moment ago. 

The candle kept staring at me to the point I couldn't hold it and let out a light chuckle. "What´s up, little one? You look like you´ve seen a ghost," I joked around a bit to ease the tension of the moment. I wasn´t exactly sure whether it understood me, but it started giggling. Not only the appearence, but even it´s voice was cute! But then the candle did something unexpected. Its gaze went to my candles. I watched in awe as the creature took one in its clumsy little hands and ignited it with a simple sneeze. I soon became it´s center of attention again, this time giving me somewhat a delightful smile, as if expecting to be rewarded. It put a smile on my face yet again, before I spoke up towards the tiny creature, "Yes, yes, you're a very handy little candle. Uh, hey, would you light up the other one too? Please..."

The being locked its eyes on my reached out hand, in which I held the candle meant to be lit up, hoping it would understand. As it turned out, the white candle was somewhat stubborn, and instead of lighting the candle, it did rather impressive jump, landing gracefully on my shoulder. I suddenly froze right on the spot and turned my head nervously towards the cheerful babbling candle, carefully grasping it and sitting it back down on the cool granite floor. "I'm sorry, little one, but I'm not a trainer nor a breeder. I don't keep any pokemon," I apologized to her, noticing the disappointment in it´s face. I was afraid that if I took it with me, I wouldn't be able to take care of it properly, and maybe I'd light up a few extra candles in a little while.

I stopped dealing with a little Pokémon, and after placing the candles below Lillie's tombstone, took my backpack and went down the spiral stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all the readers for reading my silly little story so far! I didn´t expect too much but I appreciate it! ^^
> 
> Anyways, how did you enjoy this chapter? I appreciate any feedback given to my stories so I know you guys like the story!


	3. Oh, so wicked!

Before I left the tower, I looked back at least ten more times to reassure myself there was no candle following me. Along the way, I've met a few other Pokemon of the same kind who were indistinguishable from the other. Fortunately, none of them were intrigued enough to follow me. I let out a slight sigh of relief after closing the heavy wooden door behind me. 

"And back to my beloved cave!" I noted sarcastically.

I came home just in time for lunch. Once I walked upstairs and threw threw the backpack off my shoulders, I took the notice of my shirt being totally soaked through with sweat, especially my back. Out of curiosity, I lay my hand against the back of the backpack. Expectably, it was hot, making me wonder whether it was me producing that much heat, or the heat was produced by something inside. However, I didn't remember putting in anything warm, the flask of hot tea, for example. With suspicion, I unzipped it, taking a brief look inside and- Oh, what a surprise! A familiar yellow eye stared at me from the dark abyss.

"Of course! Why haven't I thought of it earlier? Come out, the hide and seek is over."

When the creature realized it had just been revealed, it could think of anything else but smile innocently and start making its typical cute babbling sounds 

"Wick wiiick!" It's got me laughing a bit at its behavior. "So you think you can get away with it by acting cute, huh?"

"Wi-wi-wiiick!" rejoiced the naughty candle. I also noticed the flame on top of its head was extinguished. "Mm, nice trick you got there," I thought, "but unfortunately, you can't stay here, you should return, your family is probably worried sick," I explained.

"Wi?" a cry came from below. But before I could respond to it, I heard my fathers call from the dining room. "Ah, damn it! My father´s calling me out for lunch. Don't make any noise, okay? No one can know you're here!" I commanded it, sealing the backpack with the creature inside, then closing it in a closet. All I could hear were unhappy muffled cries from a small candle.

With a brisk step, I went to the dining room, my parents already impatiently waiting for me.

As soon as we finished our meal, my father immediately started his speech, "Dear son, I have made this final decision as I would like you to gain a little bit of life experience just like I did in your age. I think you're old enough to start becoming more dependent and not be constantly relying on the help of others." 

My mother then took the word: "I hope you´re acknowledging that we want this for your own good." 

I began to shake my head violently. "No! No! You don't understand, I'm not the spoiled brat you think I am. I just don't want Pokemon to be harmed, enslaved and used for human´s entertainment. They all should have a choice to be free, having their own family and live their own life!"

"Yes, of course, we understand, you don't have to take the path your father did if you don't want to, all we want for you is to develop a bond with them and be able to take care of them, that´s why we want you to pick your starter, your partner." the mother explained calmly.

"Oh please! Pokemon enjoy battling, why else would the tournaments be held?" said the father.

"Will, I don't think we should force him to do everything, after all, we only wanted him to learn living with them!" the mother argued.

"Say what you want, Margaret, I know my son will become a champion!" 

During their senseless argument, I heard some noises coming from above. I took the first opportunity to quietly sneak out while they were still busy fighting. I was honesty super nervous about the sight awaiting me behind my door. I slowly turned the handle and took a look inside. To my biggest surprise, the room looked perfectly fine, everything on its right place, just like I left it, so I entered. Just then I noticed the closet door wide open. The backpack was still inside, at the first sight seemingly intact, but as soon as I picked it up, I noticed a hole burned through the bottom layer. 

"...Candle?" I doubted they'd hear to that name. Suddenly, I noticed a fallen book laying on the carpet. I decided to pick it up and put it back to where it came from, and I did the right decision since the next thing I saw was that little troublemaker sitting at the top of my bookshelf.

"Hey, get back down before you set something on fire!" I ordered in serious tone. The little miss looked at me in amazement, smiling playfully. When she or him disobeyed, I decided to climb up to them, but before I could reach my hand out, they hopped over at my chandelier, which swung so much, the crystals bumped onto each other, playing a threatening melody. I could almost see it crashing down. No joke! The candle, on the other hand, enjoyed the little swing while testing my patience. 

But soon, the candle realized one thing it didn't quite think through. Looking down for a moment made it realize how high it was and had a slight panic attack. "Wii!!" I immediately noticed and sighed out quietly, "Oh, you silly little candle." I reached my hands out and gave the creature a trustworthy smile. "I'll catch you."

Not even a second after my offer of help, the pokémon landed in my arms again with its adorable little smile and a small blush across its pale cheeks. I had a feeling it was intentional. Looking at the candle pokémon, I thought for a moment and decided, "You know what, you can stay here for a while, but as long as you don´t climb on the shelves and swing on the chandelier, okay?"

"Wi-wick!" they agreed cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers! Once again, I´d like to thank you all for reading and liking this story, it really means a lot to me! Once again, you´re free to leave your thoughts in comment section! ^^


End file.
